the truth
by lazyflower123
Summary: when Jeanette starts geting weird dreams, but these dreams start reviled the truth of her, but the real question is Who can she trust. Her friends, sisters, or her true love.
1. ch 1: The dream

**hello im lazyflower123 and this is my first story, I hope you like**

_"hello" the purple chipette_ Called, all she can see was darkness, and her name is Jeanette

Jeanette kept walking forward into the darkness, but then a out of nowhere a bright light showed. Jeanette walk closer to see a little chipette that was wearing white.

The little chippete said "im sorry" Jeanette didnt understand why she was sorry for when she was about to ask her why

"JEANETTE!"she turned around to see a blue chipmunk wearing glasses, simon.

"Si what's goi-SIMON LOOK OUT!" But it was to late something grab him by the neck and went into the dark.

Jeanette went running after him but something grab her by the legs and drag her Into the darkness. She was kicking and screaming. All she could hear was a voice that said" the time has come" it kept repeating the same

words over and over.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

jeanette woke up terrified , she saw that her pajamas were sokin wet. Jeanette got out of bed to see what time it was,6:30am the clock read. Then she notice her sisters were still asleep. So she quietly went to the shower.

When she got out , she change and she went to the Kitchen to see miss miller and Eleanor making breakfast.

"Good moring jeanette" Eleanor and miss miller said

"good morning, um were is Britney" while she took a seat

"Im right here"the pink chippette said coming from the next room

"Oh" Jeanette felt a little dumb for not realizing her sister was there.

All three chippettes including miss miller sat down to eat breakfast.

*30 minutes later*

"wow look at the time girls, you should get going to school" miss miller said

when the three chippettes went up to get ready, but Jeanette couldnt help think about her dream. What was it about? why was simon there? What happen to simon? What was her dream about? Who was that chipette?

Jeanette just decided not to think about the dream for now and just get ready for school, but little did Jeanette know she was being watch.

"Master it time to tell her" the mysterious chipmunk wearing black

"Not yet she isnt ready the time will come just not now" the other chipmunk wearing a hoody

"But"

"The right time will come we just have to wait. Come on we have to go, we will be back for her"

**So what did you think of my first chapter. Plz review and tell me what you think.**

**Plz no hate comments like I said this is all new to me .until next time peace**


	2. ch 2: the girl

**next chapter to ****_the truth _**** hope you like and thanks so much for reading**

Meanwhile the three chippetteshead out to school. Eleanor and Britney were arguing about something weird to notice ther sister Jeanette lost in thought. Jeanette kept telling he self it's only a dream but deep inside she new it wasn't just a dream, suddenly she heard a voice calling her. She didn't know why but it sounds so familiar, she wanted to know what was that voice so she was about to follow it untill...

"Jeanette! Come back from wonderland" the pink chippette said. Jeanette just shook her head and said sorry. They finally made it school, when they were about to walk in somebody called there name." Well thanks for waiting for us, you guys are real friends and next time we wont be waiting for you" said the red chipmunk alvin seville with his brothers simon and Theodore.

"Were sorry okay man you dont have to be a big baby about it alvin" " shut up Britney" "oh did you tell me to shut up alvin" " I guess I did what are you going to do about it" meanwhile those two were fighting Jeanette couldn't help but laugh when her laughter died down she saw a little girl the same girl from her dreams _no this cant be happening, mabye its just my iimagination yeah mabye it is. I should just go in school and stay away from her she thought_

when they walk into the school and went to her locker to get her books for math she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and she a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hey Jeanette" "h-hi s-simon"

"So ready to go to math" Jeanette nodded

When they were walking to math she trip over her shoes when she felt to warm arms grab her by the waist and lifted her up. When she was up all the way simon couldn't help but look at her emerald green eyes. It felt like a life time when the bell interrupted, they both let go really fast and headed of to class.

Jeanette sat at her usual spot near the window and simon sat next to her. When she was looking out the window, she saw that little girl again just looking at her. When the bell snapped her back to reality she forgot to write down her home work. She was just going to ask simon for the assignment.

"Um s-simon do you know whats the homework assignment" this surprised simon a little bit because Jeanette always write down her homework. "From all the people in this world I didn't expect to see you asking me what's for the homework assignment Jeanette" simon said it like a joke but Jeanette took it the wrong way. YOU KNOW SIMON I FORGET TOO SIMON, SO ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR GIVE ME THE HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT!"Jeanette said

"whoa Jeanette calm down it was only a joke, im sorry" Jeanette suddenly felt guilty for shouting at Simon. "No im sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now simon, so can I have the homework assignment please" while Simon grab his notebook from his locker and gave it to her.

"Jeanette do you want to talk about what's bothering you on your mind" he said with a worried face "no its okay simon but thank you" she was about to leave when simon grab her waist, she looked at him comfuse yet so loved "Jeanette im here if you need someone to talk to" with a smirk on his face. Jeanette nods and leaves, leaving simon there starring at her and leaving with with smile saying one day she know how much I love her, one day.

"How much longer master, we need her." The chipmunk with the a black jacket and leather pants

"I know we need her but what about her family. We need something to distract them so we can get her into are hands or paws, but what?" The chipmunk wearing a hoody with sunglasses

" well we got to think something fast. The sooner the better, her time is coming"

"Agreed lets go, but first we have to find Anna she knows were Jeanette will be"

**thanks so much for reading and review and im sorry my updated are slow.**

**Till next time and peace **


End file.
